Interoperability between the H.323 and Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) protocols provides for greater connectivity in IP telephony. A device to facilitate this interoperability is often referred to as a signaling gateway. When media connections are opened and closed between endpoints, an exchange of H.323 and SIP messages occurs. For example, opening a media connection causes a message exchange to occur between the H.323 endpoint and the gateway, and another message exchange to occur between the gateway and the SIP endpoint. Closing a media connection causes a similar message exchange to occur between endpoints and the gateway. If video is added to a communication session, additional media is opened and closed, which causes even more message exchanges. Using conventional techniques, the strict conversion of H.323 messages to SIP messages increases the load on devices and networks and delays the establishment of a media connection.